regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Limosaurus (ALMOST) Returns
(A brief message from the creator) Ok, this is what I can think of which isn't really sci-fi and is a lot more beliveable. (The episode starts with Mordecai, Rigby and Xeno at the junkyard) Mordecai: So Xeno, why did you take us here? Xeno: Meh, you can find lots of cool stuff here, oh look! (Xeno pulls out a V8 engine from a trash pile) Xeno: Cool! a V8 that still works! Imagine what could happen if I hook this up to the cart! Rigby: Hey look! Someone threw away a perfectly good limo! Xeno: Wait, that isn't just a limo. (Xeno clears away the junk and it is revealed that the limo is actually part of the remains of Limosaurus without it's head.) Xeno: I don't believe it! Mordecai and Rigby: Coooooool! Xeno: I hope that we can get this running again, it will only take a new head, a couple of spark plugs, a few quarts of oil and a new timing belt by the looks of it! (A new head, Twenty spark ''plugs, 200 quarts of oil and a new timing belt later...) Mordecai: Well ''this was easy. Rigby: Xeno, is it ready yet? Xeno: I don't think so, no matter how many times I rebuild the engine, I keep having leftover parts. Still, I think it would work. Mordecai: So can we ride it? Xeno: Look, I don't want you two getting hurt, so I think it's better if I ride it first and see if it is safe. (Xeno climbs into the drivers seat and starts Limosaurus. Suddenly, Limosaurus starts walking.) Xeno: Okay, better slam on the brakes before this thing does any REAL damage. (The brake pedal snaps in half.) Xeno: Crud. (Limosaurus walks out of the junkyard and steps on a fast-food joint.) Mordecai: Aw man, that place made the best chimichangas. Rigby: At least it was closed. (Limosaurus walks into the uptown area of the city and soon enough, the cops arrive.) Cop: Okay whoever you are. stop this instant! (Xeno looks out of the window.) Cop: Xeno!? What are you doing there? Xeno: I accidently started Limosaurus and the brakes broke! Cop: Well can you steer it away from the donut shop? Xeno: I'll try! (Xeno grabs the steering wheel and it snaps in half.) Xeno: Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Cop: it's okay! you're heading for condemmation alley! (Limosaurus demolishes every building that was condemmed, it is heading to the City Hall, a couple of fighter jets arrive.) Xeno: Those jets are coming to help me right? Cop: Nope, we had no choice but to call in a aerial strike. (The 2 jets fire missles at Limosaurus.) Xeno: Oh man. I hope they could fit Killed by a bunch of missles whilst piloting a giant dinosaur made out of limo's that once almost killed his friend's ''on my tombstone. ''(Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby are driving the cart towards Limosaurus.) Mordecai: Hang on Xeno! (He slams the cart on Limosauruses legs, making it narrowingly avoid the missles and start to walk towards the ocean.) Cop: Limosaurus is heading away from City Hall, call off the air strike. (Xeno jumps out of Limosauruses head and lands into the water.) Xeno: Nice one guys! I owe you one! Mordecai: You know, Benson's gonna kill us cos the cart's engine is busted. Xeno: You know, I have a idea. (A scene is shown that shows Mordecai, Rigby and Xeno riding the cart with the V8 Xeno found earlier replacing the engine.) Xeno: YEAH! G-FORCE BABY!